


Take A Hit, Hide The Pain

by Crazy_not_insane (Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Crazy_not_insane
Summary: Fox and Thorn were called to reconditioning.They dealt with it.
Relationships: Clone Commander Thorn (Star Wars) & CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Take A Hit, Hide The Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!
> 
> Inspired by an arc from my [role play blog](https://officialcoruscantguard.tumblr.com/).

Fox slowly put everything he will need in a small box, knowing that he might need them when he got back from Kamino.

Taking a deep breath, Fox closed the box, grabbing it, he slowly took it and hid it inside a small cabinet that most people don’t notice.

Walking over to his comm, Fox opened it and selected Thorn’s number, about to send him a message about the status of his box and if he was ready to bring it in for Fox to hide it, but he was interrupted by a knocking at the door.

Opening, it revealed Thorn, with a clearly fake small and a small box in his arms.

“Hi vod1.” Thorn weakly greeted, walking in when Fox stepped aside to let him in.

“We should leave in an hour,” Fox stated, opening the cabinet again and gesturing for Thorn to put his box inside.

Which he did, gulping and pale.

Sighing, Fox grabbed Thorn and pulled him into a hug.

Freezing for a bit, Thorn quickly hugged him back, hiding his face in the nook between his left shoulder and neck, quietly crying.

Fox sighed again, running his hand through Thorn’s hair, mentally cursing the karking Kaminiise2 for sending Thorn back into reconditioning.

Sending Fox himself into reconditioning or even decommissioning? Fine, go for it, wouldn’t be the first time anyway. Send one of his vod’ikae3 into reconditioning and (Manda4 forbid) decommissioning? Not. Okay.

Glancing down at his brother, Fox knew he needed a way to get Thorn away from Kamino before anything bad could happen, he wouldn’t be able to deal with other reconditioning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment and/or send an ask to my Tumblr([@mrfandomwars](http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/))!  
> 
> 
> ###  **Translations**
> 
>   1. Sibling, brother here Back;
>   2. Kaminoans Back;
>   3. Dear Siblings Back;
>   4. Mandalorian Heaven Back;
> 

> 
>   
> 
> 
> **
> 
> ##### Mando'a translations came from here:
> 
> **
>     **[Mando'a Dictionary](http://mandoa.org/)**


End file.
